


I Am In Love With Myself

by monkiainen



Series: 10iloveyou [1]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt too much for Don.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am In Love With Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 10iloveyou @ LJ - "too much"

It was all too much. Why did he have to say it? It was all good and perfect, and then he just…

Of course Don had known before that Danny had this little narcissistic streak in him. With the amount of men beauty products filling the cabinets in Don’s narrow bathroom it was pretty hard not to notice. Not that Don minded it, it was sweet in a way how much time Danny actually spent in the bathroom trying to look like he had done nothing and had just rolled out of bed.

Sure, it was irritating at times, but Don had learned a long time ago it was what Danny needed. Why, he had no idea, until yesterday.

Here he was, thinking they had something real, something lasting going on, and boom! All his dreams were shattered.

“Why are you pouting?”

Talk about the devil.

When Don didn’t acknowledge his presence in the room, Danny sighed and took a few steps closer to his best friend and lover.

“C’mon Don, start talking. I don’t have time for the games.”

“Do you really love yourself that much?”

For a moment Danny was completely dumbstruck, until it hit him. And then the laughter started.

“Seriously Don? You’ve gotta be kidding me. It was just a joke, you dumbass. I love you, you idiot. Now come to the bed with me.”

And suddenly it wasn’t too much after all.


End file.
